Reborn:T's salvation
by AWOL Gamer89
Summary: First FanFic in another universe as The Darkness We Made(Herobrine's revenge) same people thanks to my friend CreeperKiller121,well not really the same people
1. The truth behind it all

BIG THANKS TO CREEPERKILLER121 FOR Jason AND Endie and the OC picking was inspired by her.

It has been two years since herobrines death I still think of...them as if I never that my Ender half is..well...gone,I still have my powers.  
>"Hey,T you feeling ok?" Nell asked."Yeah,I'm ok meapy." I replied to my friend cooking food in the Cave,we have been friends since the,I woke up near her small stayed inside her small house for a year till we were warned about mutant creatures by two other people one was a beautiful girl who is half ender,the other a half fox half human guy,we ran to the nearest mountain were we found a cave in the center of the mountain which we are in now,"David,Mitchy,Nell come over here,I perfected the oneway-glass wall." I called everyone towards the wall,"So T these people you told us about they don't know you are alive."David spoke leaning on the glass looking outside,"No they don't,why?" I looked towards Mitchy who stood close next to me.<p>

"Well if you want to see Endie and Jason there they are." he pointed out to the Mutant Creepers running towards Endie and Jason I teleported outside in front of the both of them,then I grabbed both of them teleporting back to the cave,"Enderline,Enderline wake up." Jason had been saying suprised to be alive."Huh,Jason...what is it." Endie got up and saw me looking at her with a smile,"Jason,it's Tristan," Jason got up helping Endie up aswell and started walking towards me,then BAM!...A punch to the face,"You were our friend and you let us believe you were dead." Enderline was crying Jason was shouting at me then it came to me,it was my fault that Herobrine had killed Endie's mother and her father,the Ender dragon,because when the...  
>incident happened I didn't die I was sent to the in the End,Herobrine,tracked me down.I couldn't tell Enderline. <p>


	2. Chapter 1

*2 months earlier*."Hello?Let me in."I started to shout as I knocked on the door of the small shack,of which I could hear foot steps going from oneside of the shack to the other,"Please let me in,I have had a rough night already."a girl opened the door looking a bit scared yet inviting."So you spawned here at night,after what sounds like a whole bunch of hell in a bottle?" the stranger had said to me,I replied "Yeah.I did'nt catch your name..." she handed me some steak then,"Its Nell,but you can call me Meapy,she then asked my name and asked me if I would like to stay with her for a asked me what happened after I 'died',she stared at me endlessly when I couldn't respond to the question.*5 Days ago*.Endie charged at me while crying,just before Endie could reach me she stopped two blocks away from me,and asked,tears in her eyes,"W...what h...happened to you.?" I looked down and started to shake,Mitchy looked at David who had been sitting on the furnace next to Nell,who was also crying."I am Herobrine's son." I whispered "I am the reason the 13 caught the ?.I am the reason your parent's are dead." "Tristan speak up.",I then spoke louder "I am Herobrine's son!I am the reason the 13 caught the ?!I am the reason your parent's are dead!",Jason slowly took out his axe,while Endie fell to her knees,and threw fire at me.I quickly teleported in front of Jason after he threw his fire,and grabbed him by the throat and teleported out of the cave and on to the mountain,where I threw him against a tree and said "Don't ever try that again or else I won't hold back!" as soon as Jason got up the others got out using the hidden trapdoor to get to the top "Why did you do that,you could have killed him!?" Enderline shouted at me,she came closer and saw my left eye go completely white,and slapped me,yet it had no effect I just stood there looking towards saw a different side of me,I fell to the ground and layed there while Mitchy and Nell spoke to David,"I am telling you,Tristan is different after seeing Enderline." I heard Mitchy say "He is fine,us guys do this when we are scared..." Jason replied but before he could finish Nell spoke "Really now,Tristan doesn't get scared like you do." I sat up and looked towards my friends and they rushed to me,Mitchy hugged me then Nell hugged me and I fell back down after both fell on me "Um...I don't know how to say this but you look like your ender half is coming back to you,after David had said that Mitchy and Nell released me and got up "What how can you tell?" Mitchy asked Dave who then pointed out that my right eye was turning purple.

*In the End,sometime after my death.*"What do we do with him now?" Enderline's Father asked,I struggled to make out what was happening around me,"Give him a new life." I heard a voice not familiar to The Ender Dragons,could it be,"No,Notch we can't give a new life,we would be erasing his memory." I heard the Ender Dragon say to the one and only Notch,"Then we put him a new world,he will still have his memory and he will still have his powers." I heard once again from (Dimante Enderline Ambush's mother).Then I woke up 2 years later in a new world.*Present*"I hate mining with you!" I shouted as we ran towards the exit of the cave,"Well,I am a creeper attracter." Enderline said I looked back to see more than 6 creepers chasing soon as we got to the surface I saw Nell and Jason sitting there and talking as they waited for us,"Well the both of you had to head towards those diamonds didn't you." Nell said as Endie and I reached the little pond where they had waited,I hugged Nell then kissed her forehead before seeing that Mitchy was walking with Dave towards us holding a few pieces of steak."Cut the love-fest you four.".We all looked at Dave for a while until "What!?" he looked at Mitchy who had been blushing bright red,"Hey don't look at me." I pullled Nell closer to me and started to talk in her ear,honestly I suck at talking to people but with my friends it's easy,"Well me and Endie are gonna start heading back." as we all left one couple after the other after Mitchy and David after another,Nell and I were last to leave,"Meapy I have something to say...and it is difficult to put in words." I sat down by the pond "What is it,whats wrong." Nell sat down next to me,the look she gave me,was as lost as I was,"My d...Herobrine is not dead." after I had said that I teleported us back to the before I could fully teleport both of us Nell moved,"NELL!" I arrived at the mountain base,I was going crazy,"Tristan whats wrong,where is Nell?" Jason grabbed my shoulder,I was freaking out and Jason made a foolish move,"Let go of me!" I shouted,all of a sudden Jason is pushed back aswell as everyone else I wasn't doing this Herobrine had done this.I teleported from spot to spot,village to village,house to house,world to world,then I saw Him holding I woke up,from that horrible dream that lasted forever,"Tristan what happened,where's Nell?"


End file.
